piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JoshuaCoalskull/A Finale to Remember
Retrieved from https://piratesonline.co/ Posted by The Crew on Sept. 22, 2016, 4 p.m. Ahoy all ye Pirates of the Caribbean! After a year of updates, excitement, and surprises, The Legend of Pirates Online has successfully completed its Alpha stage of development and is now preparing to open its doors to Beta. The TLOPO team has been truly honored to be working with such a supportive, loving, and entertaining community. The following is a personalized message written by The Legend of Pirates Online’s development team to you: “It has been quite the ride, running this Alpha server for you! All of us have worked many tireless nights (and more hours than we can count) trying to make this game what it once was! I'm sure most of us are emotional around this time of year, remembering the fun we had on POTCO (and for some of us, other similar games). We wanted to send out an extremely heartfelt thank you to those that have helped and supported our efforts so far. It's a tough process, and we all know that it's hard to have the patience like all of you have. Thank you so much for being around to tell us what we can improve upon, for the hours you've put into testing out the features we create. It means so much to us! We really hope you'll like what we have in store for the Beta release. Please keep that patience about you, it gives us renewed strength and vigor to continue what we do and make this game the best it can be!” Monday was an amazing day. As we counted down the minutes until Alpha’s shutdown, pirates flooded onto the docks of Port Royal to express their excitement for Beta. For the first time in all of its history, our production cluster had over 100 clients simultaneously logged in! While this may not seem like a lot, it is a huge milestone for us. We had a lot of useful techy-things enabled that gave us a lot of useful information which will be used to make our production server better! We already have a TON of optimizations underway which will be rolling out with the release of Beta! TLOPO has reached many milestones throughout Alpha, such as nearly 31,672 registered users, 208,782 potions brewed, 810,298 fish caught, 15,297 pirates made, and nearly 10 million lines of server logs written.* Once again, we thank you for these amazing memories and for allowing us to reach these achievements. Now, you can put those tissues away and put a smile on your face because here come the good news! In order to accommodate the thrilling transition from Alpha to Beta, the team is planning on keeping the community regularly updated on the behind-the-scenes developments. This means that we will keep you posted as we work on the features you’ve waited all of Alpha to hear about -- so make sure to regularly tune in to our website! Additionally, we will soon be releasing a collection of wallpapers to commemorate the memories created in Alpha. Fair winds, mates, and thank you for everything! Your support means the world to us. The Crew @ The Legend of Pirates Online * All stats are since tlopo-alpha-v1.4.1 Category:Blog posts Category:News